


Baby Love

by Nylazor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Genji has sex with the reader, an afab trans man, with a breeder kink.





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheddarflavoredjello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarflavoredjello/gifts).



> The reader is a afab trans male.
> 
> *clears throat* I traded this for pictures of my warden in Dao... You probably don't care about that, on to the smut!

There was a knock on Genji’s door. Genji got up to answer it, stretching, he was reading manga online and had lost track of time.

“Genji you forgot dinner.” Y/n smiled offering a plate.

“Ah, y/n my saviour, my favourite manga updated.” Genji took the plate and gestured for him to follow, they both sat on the bed.

“It was no trouble.” Y/n folded his legs up under him.

Genji undid his face mask and began to eat.

“We have a mission tomorrow you know.” Y/n watched as Genji ate with gusto.

“Mm-hm.” 

“Well, I was thinking, we could have a roll around.” Genji chokes and looks up.

“Y/n!” A blush spreads through his scarred cheeks. “It's against Overwatch policy for fraternization.” 

“You mean it was.” Y/n has a glint in his eye. “Right now Overwatch is a reclaimed organization with no specific rules, it's not official anymore, besides what's a little fun between the sheets?”

Genji finished the food and puts the plate on the table. “You are… very attractive.” He said reaching forward to run a hand through y/n’s hair. “But…” he pulls back. “I'm not sure you want to be with me, I'm more machine than man now…”

“I know what I want Genji.” Y/n leans forward and pushes their lips together tasting the food Genji had just ate.

Genji stills for a long moment before wrapping his arms around y/n. “I… it's been years since I've… been with someone, I don't want to disappoint you.”

“Than take off the armour.” Y/n purrs, he looks down, but desire gives way confusion as he looks at the intricate armour.

Genji laughs and slowly begins to ease off the plating, first on his left arm, revealing a flesh hand underneath. Then his chest, finally he removed a piece that covered from his pectorals to his hips. Eventually plate by plate, piece by piece, genji lay sat there, his prosthetics still on, but his abdomen exposed. He looked slightly embarrassed, what little was left of his skin was covered in gruesome scars, crisscrossing his bodies.

“You're beautiful. “ Y/n murmured, leaning close and running his hand down Genji's stomach.

Y/n eased off his shirt and then wiggled out of his binder. He pulled off his pants and threw his boxers down.

“Beautiful? I'm a monstrosity, you are the beautiful one.” Genji praised, he ran his left hand delicately over his breast, rubbing his calloused thumb over y/n’s nipple.

“We both have bodies we don't want, I think you're handsome, you think I'm beautiful. Let's just have sex.”

“If you're sure, y/n. Should I take off my prosthetics? They're cold and metal… you'd have to do most of the work.” Genji traced the jagged line between metal and flesh.

Y/n shook his head. “I can think of one way to warm them up.” He began to rub the metal, the friction warming it under his hand.

Y/n climbs onto the bed and begins rubbing his clit, using two fingers to stimulate himself. Genji begins to stroke his cock, spitting on his left hand to lubricate it, he rubs it, feeling the familiar warmth spreading around his crotch. He then climbs onto the bed and puts his face in y/n’s crotch, he carefully spread his lips and hair out of the way and pressed his tongue to his slit. Y/n let out an ‘oof’ and then relaxed reaching down to run a hand through Genji's hair. Genji focused on the clit licking and sucking at it, he reached down and put his left hand against y/n’s lower lips. While continuing to suck lather the clit, he eased a finger inside him. Y/n bucked at the sensation, pleased, genji continued. He began feeling around and moving his finger, he pushed a second finger inside, and moved them in tandem before opening them up. Y/n moaned and pulled at Genji's hair.

“I need you to fill me up Genji.” Y/n pulled genji up and pressed their lips together tasting himself on Genji's tongue.

Y/n shivers as Genji's legs rub against his ass, feeling the cold metal. Genji used his left hand to line up his cock and edge in. Y/n pushed his knees up to his chest and wrapped his legs around Genji's back, skewering himself further. Genji groaned in pleasure, shuddering at the warmth. Genji began to thrust, his hips flush with y/n’s, before pulling out and pushing in again.

“Fill me up Genji! Make me full of your seed!” Y/n gasped as Genji began to speed up.

“I'm going to coat your insides.” Genji hissed.

“Make me full with your baby, I want to be full of you, full of your baby!” Y/n moaned as Genji hammered into him.

Y/n reached up and wrapped his hands around Genji's neck. Genji kept thrusting, the air filled with the slap of skin and the whir of his prosthetics. Y/n clenched his legs around Genji, pulling him all the way. He whined and rubbed trying to get friction. 

“You're going to be a daddy.” Genji whispered. “I'm going to fuck you until I cum, I'm going to fill you, up, fill you with my child.”

“Fill my womb, I'm ready, I want a baby, impregnate me, make me full.”

Genji set a brutal pace, driving into y/n making him yelp and moan.

“Fuck, I'm so full.” Y/n clenched around Genji causing the cyborg to grunt. “Cum in me Genji, I'm close so close, fill me with your cum, make me dirty, make me yours.”

Genji was too happy to oblige with a strong thrust he came, feeling the pleasure spread through what was left of his body. His prosthetic arm and legs began jerk and tremble at the confusing input of overwhelming pleasure and relief shaking his body. After all the limbs were built for war, not the confusing input of post orgasm aftershocks. Genji collapsed on y/n, causing both of them to let out a big breath of air. Genji weakly pulled out of y/n and fell onto his right side, he reached down and started massaging his clit with slow precision. Y/n snapped his legs closed to keep the cum in. Genji’s hand sneaked between the legs anyway and ran fingers through the thick hair. The fingers dipped and slid inside, with the calloused thumb rubbing his clit. Genji bent his head and took y/n’s nipple in his mouth, teeth grazing, tongue brushing. Genji moved his fingers in a 'come hither’ gesture while using his strong thumb to work the clit. Y/n was wiggling and trembling with the amount of attention, making needy sounds, his hands hugged around Genji's head. Genji drove hard into the clit, massaging it until he drew a shrill cry from y/n. Y/n clenched around Genji's fingers, his thighs squeezing tight. Genji worked him through his orgasm, moving and feeling through it.

Eventually, over sensitive and tired, y/n pulled Genji's hand to his mouth and licked it. Genji put his hand on y/n’s stomach.

“You're going to be a great dad.” He said

“So are you.” Y/n smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you got off.
> 
> Like my style? Want me to write for you? I don't need money but I do support the barter system.
> 
> nylazorslew@gmail.com
> 
> Nylazor on tumblr
> 
> @nylazor_slew on twitter


End file.
